I Have to Go Back to the Future
by SkywalkingOnTatooine
Summary: Luke Skywalker travels back in time on an accident, and as he tries to get back in time, trouble doesn't leave his neck. That trouble includes meeting his parents aswell. (Star Wars - Back to the Future AU)
1. I - Time Machine (UPDATED)

**_[UPDATE. Warning: Includes M/M relationship. _****_I didn't know clearly how these work in , until some guest reviewed that I should have put warning considering this. I didn't know some might feel distaste in this! My bad.]_**

The golden haired boy got out from his uncle's hut, built at probably the most vast desert ever existed. Tatooine was nothing but a big, wide sand pile; making you feel effortless, pointless. He felt like that at the moment, all the crops were done by yesterday afternoon, his uncle let him free. If his uncle had let him go to the Academy, the nearest one to their neighbourhood, he would have had somewhere that he was needed. Well, he was needed, at their farm back home. That was why he had to drop out the Academy, therefore letting go of his dreams as being a pilot. The life of a farmer was boring for the young man. He wanted to be involved in a greater mission.

He kept watching frigates, personal ships, starfighters flying away from this dusty rock everyday. Sometimes when he was on his uncle's Skyhopper, he didn't not think about leaving there for good. But something inside him didn't let him do that. It was like his necessity to keep helping his only family, his uncle and his aunt. He didn't want this life, but he kept drowning in it because of his compassion for all of his remaining connections. He couldn't abandon them for his peculiar fantasies.

Nowhere to go, he decided to see his friends hanging out at the Tosche Station, but first, stopping on somewhere else. His old speeder let out steams coming from its thrusters, giving no life sign to its owner. Luke hit the engines with a few heavy fists, and finally it responded with its engines flashing. Even the speeder didn't want to work anymore.

His friends usually went to the Tosche Station to socialize in the daily life of utter boredom on Tatooine, but his first stop was the Mos Eisley Cantina. The cantina was nothing like he could ever get used to - lots of aliens from a thousand worlds, their noises as they communicate with whole other senses of theirs, and the smell of heavy ales and wines all over the place. It was just the cantina alright. He scanned the room quickly until his eyes met with him. Him, his boyfriend, Han. He looked incredibly attractive to Luke's eyes with his worn-out yellow shirt, collars open, revealing his tanned chest, and his shirt covered with a black vest above it. Sweat causing from the humid air inside the cantina, wetting his neck. He got closer to him and sat next to the chair he was sitting, set around the main bar.

"Hello there," Luke started, looking at the man's eyes. Han usually preferred to sit on the more hidden tables spread around the room but this time he decided to be seen. For who, the boy wondered. "How've you been?"

After sipping his glass, Han replied with his Corellian ale smelling mouth. "Just waiting. The academy is not the same without you, kid." His face showed a broken smile, and Luke felt a need of apologizing, but as if Han read his thoughts, he continued. "Don't ever start to apologize, Luke. I know it's not your fault." Luke had to leave the academy immediately after his uncle told to get back to work on the fields. He couldn't even say goodbye to his friends, all he could do was to leave messages - without Uncle's permisson, of course - to them.

"After this harvest season I'll come back," Luke replied, putting his hand around Han's neck, pulling him closer. "I swear."

There was the smuggy smirk Luke missed on Han's face, and the witty response followed the smirk. "Would you like to prove it?" Luke chuckled and got even more closer until they could feel each other's breath on their face, and then-

The Ithorian interrupted them with bringing a datapad screen in front of their heads, she seemed really old in age and her voice was cracking while she was shouting with the top of her lungs. "Save the Republic! Save your freedom!" Luke was afraid that there could be Imperial spies around, and this woman was putting both herself and them in great danger. He swiftly pulled the woman closer, placing his hand over her mouth on her neck and spoke to her, softly and as silent as possible.

"What are you doing?!" Luke whispered, and the woman looked offended while answering. She got away from his hold and answered with high confidence.

"In three days, it will be the anniversary of the reorganization of the Old Republic, to its most tyrannic version - the Galactic Empire. Those who try to bring back the days when we were living in relief, and comfort, are being titled as terrorists. We must help them! Fight with them!" As Luke noticed her voice was becoming louder, he put his hand to lower down her temper. "Don't forget to join us as we meet at where the last Jedi fell."

She got closer to them by pulling both Han's and Luke's neck into a triangle, and it was noticable that Han was not really comfortable with the situation. "And I mean it, where the legendary Jedi fell to his death. There were witnesses, flying above their speeders, seeing a man in Jedi robes falling from the chancellor's office. Some say he committed suicide as to not get caught by the Empire's army, but I believe them the witnesses say that because they are afraid of the Empire." She stepped away a few inches, and told her last sentences. "In any way, you are invited. The meeting is at twelve thousand." And with it she finally left, and Luke left a huge breath.

Han laughed, obviously not caring a bit. "What was that crazy old woman talkin' about?" He shrugged off, and continued on his drink.

"I don't know," Luke said, carefully looking around. "But I'm only relieved that no Stormtrooper is pulling our arms and handcuffing us." He glanced outside, and noticed he was late. The suns were almost setting down. "Dammit, I have to go."

As he was about to get up, Han took his hand, and kissed his lips passionately. "I'll be waiting," He whispered as Luke took a break to breathe. "Don't take too much time."

While he was on his way to the Tosche Station, his eyes crossed with the old man's hut. Other villagers saw him as a weird, living-alone crazy wizard, but he knew better than that. And with that, he decided to stop by. Uncle Owen would probably be displeased with his late arrival tonight, but what would a few clicks do any hurt to anybody? He will be home by midnight in the worst case. As he slowed down the speeder, he jumped out from it quickly. He should cut this short, for he didn't want to miss his friends, and especially for today, Biggs was going to be there too. He didn't see him in a long time ─ actually, not since Biggs decided to leave his job at his uncle's farm.

Beigish white boots sweeped the dust on the stairs and as he passed, it was really hard to breathe for a few seconds. He flew his arms on his front to avoid the dust making its way to his nose. His hand knocked the door, he waited patiently.

It was the old man, Obi-Wan Kenobi who opened the door. He seemed extremely happy to see him visit, as one would guess. No wonder he wasted his days being alone all day as well as the young boy. "Luke! Great Force!" He hugged the young boy with a warming embrace. "It's so good to see you! Come, come. I gotta show you this." He pulled Luke, taking him from his arm.

The first thing Luke did was experiencing the room, and he noticed a few differences made from his last visit. Probably two or three days ago, he came here to see Ben's ─ he called him that, all the neighbourhood knew him as Ben - process with the "secret science experiment". He didn't say anything about what it was, how it worked, and why he was spending his weeks with it. Without talking to anyone, except the trader Jawas at Mos Eisley, he definetely acted like a crazy scientist.

He heard Ben's actions outside the hut, cracking noises, durasteel pieces hitting each other, so Luke decided to look out from the window and check him, but he was surprised by what he has seen. And he has seen a lot of strange stuff in there.

Ben had a really big thing outside his little hut. And Luke could just guess what it was.

"Is this the day finally you'll tell me what have you been up to for months?" Luke asked, laughing. Ben gestured him to sit down and wait for him. Luke listened, and comforted on the big sofa, while still not turning his head away from him. Besides, he was not really far away from the window.

"Now," Ben's eyes were glowing, and his smile revealed his white teeth. "Prepare to be amazed!" He pulled the gray cover on the vehicle and revealed the G9 Rigger freighter in all its glory, and while the ramp lowered down, a few steams rose from it.

Luke's eyes widened at the sight of the vehicle, he quickly jumped out of the window and stepped near it, and his fingers traced the ship's surface. "This is awesome!" He said in excitement, but his face looked puzzled. "But I don't understand. This is just a normal ship." The ship was covered in red paint while Luke could easy notice a few modifications from the original model that was manifactured by Sienar ─ and as Luke knew, the ship was popular from the very days when the Republic was in power. Even though those times had passed, it shouldn't be very easy to buy such a ship, especially if it looks in very good condition and you are a broke person. Well, Ben was not really poor, his work with the Jawas gave the money he needed for his experiments, but he mentally noted himself to ask him later.

Ben grinned, obviously knowing something Luke did not. "As you can see, I've made some modifications," He put his hand on the young boy's shoulder, and walked with him a few steps away to get in a position, where you can see the ship fully. "Do you know what hyperspace is, my boy?" He asked joyfully.

However Luke looked offended, as if Ben intended on implying he was naive, he replied whining. "Of course I do," he continued: "When travelling through long distance routes, it gives you the chance to reach your destination quicker. So you can go wherever you want in space."

"Exactly!" Ben smiled, his eyes flashing with spark. "Now, imagine another dimension where you can travel through space..." He lifted his arm in the air and with his hand, he drew an imaginary line. "And time."

Luke got out of his embrace with shock. "You mean..." This time he shared Ben's excitement. "You mean you can go anywhere in time and space?!" He was shaking, and he laughed as Ben nodded. He pulled Luke inside the ship, and they went to the cockpit room. The old man pointed at the possibly newly attached wires, and some power cells around it.

"This is what does the job," He said proudly. "I had to make some deals with some people for it, though, it needs rhydonium." He clicked at the tube placed next to the main control panel. "You're not going anywhere unless one of them is full. Each trip needs one section." Luke glanced at it and saw it was divided into three parts, and all of it was full already. There was a screen showing some numbers, when Luke gave more attention to it, he noticed there were three dates: Today's date, destination date, last date you've departed to. The destination date showed 30 years before that day, and last date was - as predictable - blank.

"Why did you build this, anyway?" The young boy asked curiously, as he rose his head away from the screen to face Ben. There had to be a reason for him to spend almost a year working on this.

"I wanted to see the future if we made any process, if we learned any lessons from our history. To see if we defeated the darkness." Ben's words carried hope with it. "That reminds me," He rose up, and looked in the dusty chest placed under the control panel. Putting it over the panel, he picked an item inside it. "Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough. Unfortunately, you know... Your uncle wouldn't allow it." Luke knew his uncle didn't like him when he visited the old man. He said whatever happened to his father was because of Obi-Wan, and that he feared the same could happen to Luke. He took the item out of his hand.

"What is it?" Luke asked, examining the seemingly weapon on his palm. It had shiny plate, with black lines covering the bottom part of the item. Just as he pressed the button on its hilt, revealing the blue plasma beam, Ben answered.

"It is a weapon of a Jedi Knight. A lightsaber is an elegant weapon for a more civilized age, not as clumsy or random as a blaster. I just wish he was here to see this." Ben held his tears, but it was very clear that he was really sorrowed with Luke's father's turn to the dark side. Anakin was really close to him, but the so known chancellor ─ the Sith Lord they've been looking for twisted his mind, and he became his slave, a slave of the darkness.

"I just wish I met him." Luke said, closing the lightsaber while sitting down. He had grown up without a mother or a father, but at least he got his aunt and uncle. He was loved by them but of course, nothing could replace the love a mother would have for her child. All he knew is that Anakin, his father, was decieved by a lie and stood by the wrong side. He thought all his friends betrayed him, and most importantly, the Jedi.

Luke pushed away those thoughts, and tried focusing on what was made in front of him, he smiled. Ben was really a genius actually, he was not an ordinary Jedi Knight, but a mastered student. He had diplomas, certifications of medical and mechanical majority from his Jedi past. Sadly, the temple where he learned all those things was destroyed when the Empire took over, but he talked with pride anytime he mentioned his school. So it was not a surprise to Luke that he would build up a machine like this. He was satisfied that all Ben's work came to a great end. They both got out from the ship and moved away some to admire the beautiful view of the vehicle.

"Now," Ben said, "We should test it." The old man went inside the hut while Luke was counting the ship's fire lasers, he came back with holding a caged womp rat on his right hand.

"What the- !?" Luke yelled, and his hand was searching his blaster attached to his holster.

Ben moved his hand over the air, trying to tell that it's okay. "I tamed him with the Force. He won't cause us any trouble." His actions were sharp and quick, he went inside the ship once again. Ben shouted over from the ship to let Luke hear his words. "Are you seeing the holorecorder? It's standing next to the equipment pack on the ground!" Luke bent down and rummaged the bag to find it.

"Yeah, I found it." Luke shouted back, putting his blaster inside the bag to hold the holorecorder with both of his hands. "You want me to record you?"

Instead of replying, Ben showed his face from the corner of the ramp and made a hand gesture that told Luke to come inside. The young boy's steps hurried to the ramp as he started recording. He saw the caged womp rat was tied to the captain's chair. Luke didn't know if he should laugh or not. He turned the camera to Ben's face while he started talking.

"I'm Doctor Obi-Wan Kenobi. After months of researchs, experiments, I think I finally reached my goal. This is the test subject, a tamed womp rat. I put a clock on its cage. Make sure you record the clock Luke, and as you all can see it is synchronized with my wristwatch." Luke rotated the camera, and it was the rat's face fulled the screen, then the clock. Ben pointed at the time setting panel, and Luke turned the lens over there, recording his fingers changing the destination time. "I set the destination time for two minutes early we will be setting off. Okay. We should get going."

The old man was the first one to leave the ship, while Luke took a little time to admire the vehicle. He was near the restroom when he noticed a droid with blue and white coverings comminucating with the ship. The droid tweeted happy beeps as he put his hand to welcome him, but he reminded himself he was wasting time. Ben closed the ramp with his controller after Luke got out from the ship. "Artoo," Ben said into his comlink while holding the controller pad, the young boy noticed the droid took its place above the ship's modified part for dogfights. "Begin your process." A few tweets came to Ben's comlink, and the ship began to take off. Luke tried to cover his face as the more and more the ship accelarated on its place, the more wind it caused under its heavy body.

The droid turned its face to Ben, making noises that Luke guessed that meant it was not amused with this experiment. "It needs to get over 800, Artoo! Continue!" Ben shouted. Luke looked at the screen of the controller on Ben's hands. It said 785, and the number kept growing. Just as he was wondering how much it would take the ship to go into hyperspace, his thoughts were interrupted.

Ben shouted when it got to 790. "Artoo! Make your preparations to hyperspace, immediately!" Artoo tweeted with excitement, and then the huge hum of the upcoming hyperspace filled Luke's ears. The ship was flying too high right now, and Luke lost the ability to see it clearly but a silhoutte a few seconds later. He checked the controller again, and noticed it said 799. The camera was facing the sky above them, and he wondered if it would be visible later.

The ship disappeared as the number hit 801, and Ben jumped with satisfaction as if he was still a young boy. Luke hugged the old man in joy, and he recorded the heavy smoke, with sparks of fire coming later as lines of the ship's route to hyperspace. "I can't believe it!" He laughed.

Ben checked his wrist watch in concern. "Artoo should have begun his journey back home." He sighed, scratching his hair. "I hope this works." Just as he was getting hopeless, a loud crashy noise came from the sky and this time seeing the ship made Luke jump in excitement.

They were screaming with pleasure, Luke's hands applauded the scene in awe. Heavy steams came around the ship, making it hard to see its body. As the ship was landing, the young boy started talking. "Are you going to check the creature?" Ben simply nodded. Luke made sure the camera saw the landing was successfully completed.

He watched as Ben's fingers pressed a button combination which caused the ramp to lower down to let them inside. Surprisingly, the air inside was as normal as before the ship took off. They quickly paced down to the control panel and met with the caged womprat, which was sleeping in comfort like nothing happened. Ben was tearing up.

Luke put his hand over his friend's shoulder. "You did it!" He shouted, smiling. Ben wiped his tears away from his eyes, nodding his face. "Now what?" The old man turned to the time panel, facing its screen.

"Now to change the time!" He grinned, entering a specific date. "Would you want to see your childhood?" Luke shook his head with embarresment. "Well, how about the old Jedi?" He pressed a different combination.

"That would actually be great," Luke stated. "But you're not taking me with you. I can't go. I have to be at home by midnight."

Ben simply laughed. "You're missing the point, young Luke," he said as he entered nearly 20 years before today. "We could go anywhere in time and space, and be just back after a minute from now." Luke realised then the truth. He could literally meet his father, his mother. He could see the galaxy, every era of it, every culture that ever existed; and be just back for dinner.

"Congratulations, Ben, that's ama-" His sentence was interrupted by a loud noise, probably moving towards them. "What's going on?!" Luke shouted, frightened, his statement went from happy to nervous in seconds.

"Remember about the fuel?" Ben said impatiently, he was obviously panicked. "I made the deal with the Sand People." Luke's heart was about to blow up. Tusken Raiders were the deadliest association one might ever encounter. "They hired me to make them a detonator. But I used it for the greater good of the galaxy." He slapped his forehead for the next minute.

He held Luke's shoulder, making him face him. "Luke, we don't have much time. You must go," But Luke didn't respond him. He didn't want to leave Ben in danger. "Luke!" Ben shook him, and pushed him out of the ramp with him.

As the Raiders got closer, Luke ran away and hid behind the hut. Ben pulled Luke's blaster out of his equipment bag, stood at the ground. He shot a few blasts around, but the Raiders easily resisted the crossfire. He swore inside his mind, he hated using blasters. His options were running out.

Meanwhile, Luke realised he carried no weapon with him, and his only defense was this hut. And no wonder the Tuskens would search the area and probably... End his life. This could happen to both of them. Ben finally gave up trying to shoot the Sand People as they rose their gaffi sticks in the air, while shouting war cries in their own language. He ignited his blue lightsaber, and slayed one of them, but the other one hit him hard with his stick behind Ben's back, and the old guy resisted for a while - probably with the help of the Force. But it didn't take long before the one standing away from them suddenly decided to use a rifle.

Luke watched in horror as the blast hit Ben's chest, and he slowly lowered to the floor. He was gone. Obi-Wan Kenobi, the legendary Jedi Master, his father's closest friend, was dead, and there was nothing he could do right now. He died before he could even use his machine for once. And Luke lost another friend without a farewell.

The young boy found his conciousness again, and shook his body when he overheard the Raiders' muttering between each other. He reviewed his options: He could either get out from his hiding and try to pick up the blaster and shoot the Tuskens. Or he could try to hide there and play dead - Tuskens were not known for their intelligence. But they could shoot him just to be sure he was dead. Or even worse maybe, they could make their Banthas eat his meat, but that way he would have time for sure to escape.

He glanced from the corner of the hut. There were a lot of them, 7 or 8, not less enough for him to handle them with the blaster. He could shoot down 2-3 of them maybe, if he could pick up the blaster anyway. Luke eliminated that option in his mind, and continued his observation.

Their leader kept throwing blast fire around, and finally his ammo finished. While he was trying to reload, Luke threw himself out of where he was hiding, drifted on the ground, leaning to his side as he tried to grab his blaster. But the Raider's feet touched the blaster and it moved away from Luke's reach. He had his right to panic now. His eyes glared at the ship on his front. He ran to it just like his life depended on it ─ which it literally did.

Quickly clicking the buttons to close the ramp, he went to the control room. He swept his tears away from his eyes, and tried to focus on the control panel in front of him. He could hear blast shots hitting the shields, causing noticable shakes on the ship. His fingers pressed on few buttons, and he calculated the hyperspace route in several seconds, with the help of the little droid that stayed inside the time machine while hell happened outside. After that, he pulled the lever down.

The lights inside the vehicle turned to red after a couple of more hits, Luke thought their shield generators could have been damaged, and if they don't disappear from here as soon as possible, they were going to share the same fate with Ben. Although he didn't want to leave his body with the Tuskens, he would be killed in the exact second he gets out of the ship. He leaned his face over his shoulder to mourn his friend's death as the vehicle began to take off. His back placed over the co-pilot's chair, he noticed the womprat was still there. "Oh, great." He let out a sigh. The creature did nothing but sleep at the moment, and as he was about to check the watch which showed when they would arrive, the ship entered the hyperspace. That was normal, but what wasn't was the ship shook like it was hit by a powerful laser, which was impossible as they were in hyperspace. That must be the effect of... The built-in time machine. How could he have forgotten? He turned his chair to face the time panel. The numbers showed 20 years before that moment.

Luke's body shivered on his chair, he got up, his face showing the great shock he was having. The familiar hum of the hyperspace filled his ears with some noise of the built-in time machine, he leaned his back on the chair. What was he going to do right now? He was going to go back before his birth... He had to go back, immediately. Well, he could go back before Ben's death and warn them both. He didn't know if that would do any good or cause anything worse but it was worth a try anyway. The ship shuffled a bit on the sides and got out of hyperspace, revealing the sand planet under them.

He held his breath for a minute. This could mean he was the first Human ever to time travel. Shaking his head from these thoughts, he entered the time he needed to go back to but there seemed to be a problem. He looked at the flashing fuel sign he noted to check later, and gasped. It was empty. Three trips has been made: One time going back in time with the womprat, one time with coming back to his time, and the last time with Luke. He was sure he wasn't going anywhere unless he found the rhydonium somewhere over here or... in this time of the galaxy. He sighed, holding his head between his hands, decided to land the ship on a planet with good fuel resources, or perhaps somewhere he could reach to all kind of things, probably the Core Worlds...

Standing up from the chair, he made his way to the galaxy map to gather up the coordinates for Coruscant. The planet had three types of worlds inside itself: The upper levels for the richer people, the dark surfaces for the poor and the criminals, and the industrial side. He could try his luck over any of them. Sighing, he entered the coordinates, and watched as the blue swirl of hyperspace appeared in front of him against the wide windows.


	2. II- Meeting the Jedi

The boy thanked the day he learned how to fly a ship through narrow corridors, because the air traffic on Coruscant was unbelievable, not even a single moment passed by without a rushing speeder in the air felt like it was about to crash to the ship's back side. It was only a few minutes after he got out of hyperspace, he was flying around to find a hangar bay around, trying to hold together in the queue as well as trying not to cry.

He just went back in time. It sure sounded fascinating in theory, but it felt bad, like really, really bad. And if he did not find that rhydonium - or whatever in the Seven Hells its name was - as soon as possible, he was stuck here forever. The area he was flying around seemed crowded as it seemed all over the city. Just when it began to feel like his efforts were pointless, a hangar bay got caught onto his vision. Checking it more carefully, he noticed there was even an empty landing pad too! He turned the ship near the building, but like all of this time travel was not enough, a yellow light began to flash, making sounds like a dying bantha.

"This is totally not my day." Luke grumbled, realizing it was a saluting signal, waiting for a response. He pressed it nervously, clearing his throat, but the caller didn't give him the chance to speak first.

A rough voice started speaking formally. _"Attention, approaching unidentified vessel. State your name, and your business._ " The boy began to panic, as he had no idea what this ship was signed by, or how in the galaxy he was going to explain his business. All of a sudden, the droid that he forgot was still here with him tweeted, and a couple of words appeared on the screen.

 **"THE TRIGGER"**

How typical of Ben to name the ship The Trigger. Originated from the ship's model name - G9 Rigger. How old was he, ten?

Just as he was about to answer, the hangar bay officer spoke again, this time more strictly. " _There will not be any more cautions, unidentified vessel. You have one minute, or you will be put into trials for violating the Republic rules._ " Luke sweated, shivering at the word "republic", pressed the answering button.

"Th-This is The Trigger, and the name's Luke." He thought not to give his surname, as it may later create confusion. "I was passing by, just needed to get some fuel." There was a silence for several seconds, later the lady answered.

" _There are no traders near this hangar, they are on the other side of the city. Permission to land declined_." The woman broke off the comm line. Luke needed to get that fuel out of somewhere, and he realized he had no choice but lie.

"Artoo! Quickly, jam all this bay control's sensors scanning the Trigger's fuel status." The droid made approving voices, quickly connecting to the ship's computer socket.

He pressed the button to speak again. "No, no, please listen. If I don't land somewhere as soon as possible, I will be crashing on these buildings." He wore his convincing voice. "Please, all I'm asking for is a small space, after getting my fuel, I will be out of here. Besides, I don't think it will cost you more than it would cost rebuilding the city."

The lady sighed. " _Alright, but you will have to pay the fee. 200 Republic credits_." The lights around the landing site glowed, and the woman continued. " _You will have a week, then you will have to leave, I'm afraid._ " The communication ended, while Luke took a huge breath and began the landing regulations.

He turned to the astromech, petted his headpiece. "Thanks for the help, buddy." The droid gave a happy response. Luke took a pile of credits, put some of them on a bundle, some to his pocket on his belt and they both got out from the ramp. A young hangar officer greeted them, with a smile that will probably fade out after years of working here. His head was front up, and faced the nervous young boy.

"Welcome to Coruscant. May I see your ID, please?" He asked, still wearing that smile on the contrary of Luke's anxious frown.

"This is my first time being here," He replied. "On my planet the government doesn't take tracks of their people." There wasn't even a government on Tatooine, but he didn't have to tell that.

A short pause. Luke's shining, blue eyes met the man's brown eyes. "I see," the officer said. "Let me hear your name, then." He pulled out the datapad placed under his arm, and typed some words.

"It's Luke." He prayed that he won't push him for his surname. Thanks to his luck, the officer seemed to be eager to leave, he placed the datapad back to where it was. Luke handed him the bundle.

"Have a nice journey." And with that, the officer turned his back on them and went back to the main office. It was placed on the left where the ship landed, so it didn't take him much time.

Luke wiped off the sweat on his forehead. The wind flew his hair in a smooth, slow way. He turned to the droid. "Artoo, stay with the ship and secure it." He said, then walked away. "And keep your comlink open incase if I get in trouble!"

"What to do now?" His eyes scanned the area quickly, and he saw he landed near the center of the city. The landing pad was also near to the senate building - he guessed it was that anyway, as he saw it a lot in the Imperial propaganda holovids to prove they still cared about democracy - and a more antique looking building that shadowed all the buildings around. He felt as if that building had a flowing aura around itself.

Finally he spotted a diner, where he could think of how to go back and... Well, he was hungry too. There was no harm on fulling your stomach. The sign on the door read "Dex's Diner", and Luke's hand pulled the handle. The door opened to a very alive station, orders given and taken around, chattering and loud noises, laughs. Nothing he couldn't get used to after witnessing the Mos Eisley Cantina on first eye.

He took an empty table near the windows, waited until a waiter came to check on him. "Welcome to Dex's, mister. What would you like?" The blonde woman spoke with her kindest voice, but it was not hard to realize she was tired. Besides, it seemed like she was the only human waiter, the others were droids with rolling wheels instead of legs. No wonder who did the more work.

"Something filling, please. And a drink." Luke said, hoping that it will taste nice. The woman grinned, noted his order and made her way to the kitchen. Nothing to do, he began to listen to the conversations made by the customers. A family, two smuggler looking women-

A shady-looking man entered the diner, making least noise as possible, obviously trying not to be seen. His reflection could be seen on the mirror at the end of the narrow corridor, no matter how hard he tried to steal into the diner, he couldn't hide himself away from Luke's eyes. He was very tall, and he had two horns above his head. How no one noticed him except Luke, that surprised him. He was walking down, and he got very near to Luke's table. Was he coming for him? Did they notice he was not from this time? If yes, how?

The man stopped right behind him. "Skywalker." The words came from the man's mouth, and Luke was about to die then. How did they find him? He turned his head slowly to face him, but he was not looking at Luke. "May I?" He pointed at the chairs, asking if he could sit down with the two man. One was ginger, and the other was blond.

He watched in shock as he heard the blond man's voice behind. "Please." The blond man turned his head slightly to his right to face the horned man's eyes, and Luke took a detailed look at the younger looking one of the two men. That was... No, it was impossible. Was it? No, it can't be. The timeline fit, and he looked exactly like what Ben showed him.

It was clearly them, Obi-Wan and Anakin, his father and his master. The man who he fantasized about honoring his memory, his legacy. The man who he dreamed of being one day. When he will finish the Galactic Empire, his father would be there at his back, supporting him. And there he was now, sitting, alive and well, eating behind him. And seeing Ben didn't help him either. He witnessed his death couple of hours ago, without even a chance to save him, he had to run...

He didn't have any idea who the horned man was, however. Luke was watching them from the mirror. "The Chancellor is very enthusiastic to speak with you, Skywalker. You know, his Excellency just came back from his visit to Scipio," He grinned, his yellow teeth were revealed between his blue skin. "He said he liked your last talk about history very much, he wants to know when you are free so he could arrange a meeting."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, suspiciously. Him and Anakin exhanged glances, and the younger man started to answer. "Whenever he's free." Obi-Wan nodded slightly, ratifying his answer. The horned man smiled as Anakin stabbed his fork to his meat.

"Excellent, he is free tomorrow. You will be expected then." He stood up, and was leaving, but he stopped and looked back at them. "Not to early, though, he sleeps on Benduday mornings." He laughed, and Anakin forced a grin. They both went back to their meals as the man left them, and Luke's order was just arrived.

He smiled at the woman and began eating, he didn't even care what it was anymore. He was starving, and with all the shock he was living today, it was mandatory to at least treat his stomach fairly. Taking slow bites and enjoying his meal, he noticed Obi-Wan stood up. "I have to go to the 'fresher," Luke overheard him saying. "I'll be back in a minute." Anakin tried to say yes while eating but only crack voices came to Luke's ear.

This was his chance to speak him alone. As Obi-Wan stepped in the refresher door, Luke got up from his chair, moving slowly to not to attract attention. He placed the lightsaber Obi-Wan gave him on his belt, but tried to cover it with his hand. Tatooine clothing certainly didn't help him.

Obi-Wan was washing his hands when Luke got in the room. He didn't look at him, but Luke could tell he sensed him. He always did. "Obi-Wan Kenobi?" He asked. Obi-Wan dried his hands, and wiped off the remaining water drops by rubbed his hands over his robes. "Is that you?"

"Yes?" He said, finally turning his face at him. The ginger man studied his face for some time, then asked. "Do I know you?"

"Not yet," Luke answered, trying to sound as normal as possible, but he enjoyed this mysterious talking. "Listen, I know this might sound like I'm out of my mind, but just listen. I'm from the future."

"You're right," he said, making Luke feel a little better. However, Obi-Wan just stared at him, then burst out laughing. "It certainly sounds like you're out your mind. Nice marketing there, kid. What are you selling, deathsticks?" He started wiping off the dust above his robes, looking at the mirror. The young man, however, turned Obi-Wan's face right to his direction.

"This is not a joke, Ben! Please listen to me! You're the only one who can send me back to my time." He thought of a way to make him believe, and then he remembered what he got on his belt. He pulled out his father's lightsaber out of its place and showed it to Obi-Wan. He examined it carefully, and looked at the young boy. "You gave this to me as your old self, this is my father's lightsaber, isn't it?"

Poked at it, Obi-Wan continued studying the item. "You didn't steal it, did you?" Obi-Wan asked him. Luke shook his head in disbelief, surprised even after showing the lightsaber he was still suspicious.

"Don't you think he would've killed me off already if I did that?" He said, and Obi-Wan agreed on that. He touched Luke's shoulder, comforming him.

"I will speak to you. But not now. It isn't the right time, if anyone would find you here, some consequences we would both want to avoid may happen. Come to the Jedi Temple tomorrow, like 1200 or near. I'll meet you there." He added. "And do not, never, ever, talk with anyone else!" He left the room in a rush, and Luke was relieved he was going back.

The night he spent aboard the Trigger was cold, and he also fell asleep on the pilot's chair, causing an ache on his back. The clock said 1140, telling he still had some time to get ready to meet Ben. Getting up, he straightened his clothes and washed his face quickly.

The way to the Temple was nothing hard to cross. There were no guards in sight around the gates, strangely, but he noticed loud noises coming from inside. Judging by the crowd surrounding the figure, an important person was visiting the area. He was heavily guarded too, it was really hard for Luke to even catch a glance. When he managed to do so, another shock hit him. That was the Emperor. Well ─The Chancellor, in this time, as everybody around him shouted his name, trying to get a picture with him. And he was walking towards Luke. It was getting dangerous for him, something inside him tingled. "Where is Ben already?!" He thought.

He shivered at the cold touch the Chancellor gave him, tried to act naturally as possible. "Hello, Anakin, my boy," He said, smiling, and slightly forcing to move Luke's body to walk with him. "It has been some time since I've seen you last." Well, it certainly was, since Luke was not the Skywalker he wanted. The young boy sweated, tried to deliver a response.

"Y-yes, Chancellor. Um... Are your-" He was going to ask about the black glasses the old man was wearing, but the man interrupted him instead. Certainly the Chancellor was no man to care about such thing as fashion, his wardrobe showed what horrible choices he had made as his outfits.

"Ah, I knew you'd ask," He replied, his tone revealing he was satisfied. "An assasination has been made on my life on my last visit to Scipio. The blast shot got really near beside my head, and the light of the shot blinded me. It is temporary though."

Luke swallowed. "I hope you..." He urged himself to continue, clearing his throat. "I hope you get well soon, your majesty." He didn't. He knew what the Empire had done across the galaxy, and the man standing next to him was responsible for all that.

"Thank you, son." He smiled, and Luke tried to hold himself together as possible. "I'll meet you at my office in an hour, I need to get some rest after this visit." He smiled at someone behind him, and the blond boy checked his back to find Ben's face. As the Chancellor left them, Luke turned to speak to Ben.

"He thinks I'm Anakin Skywalker!" He whispered, but the older man calmed him, walking on the wide veranda of the ancient temple. The blue eyes watched the speeders, ships fly by long skyscrapers. Life seemed very complicated then. Every one of them had their own owners, those owners have their own problems, yet he felt like the biggest problem in the whole damn universe was that he didn't belong to this time.

"That doesn't matter. I don't know if you have noticed but he said he isn't able to see... Yet he sensed you." Obi-Wan stroke his beard, thinking deeply. He slightly pulled the young boy to his side, almost as if he tried to make the distance between him and the others as far as possible.

"Ben," Luke was going to tell him that the man they knew as the Chancellor was the Emperor in his era. While it was certainly not known to the galaxy that the ruler of the Galactic Empire was a Force sensitive human being, he was clever enough to understand that the man used the Force. There was no other explanation to what just happened. Actually, it surprised him that he missed this little mistake. "I don't know if you'll want to know this, but-"

Ben covered his mouth. "No! Don't say anything about the future. Whatever you might say can change the entire course of the future, be careful. Don't tell me anything. Not even what your favourite food is. Nothing." He pulled his hand away.

"Alright," Luke held his arms in front of him as a show of surrender. "Forget I said anything. Then get me to my time as soon as possible. So there won't be a chance of me corrupting my future."

The older man looked away. Of course he wanted to send him back, but there was another way which would help them both... The boy talked to the Chancellor anyway, digging up a little wouldn't hurt them... Right? "You want my help? You have to do something first."

Luke whipped. "What? I thought the Jedi helped people without asking anything back." He sighed, obviously nothing was the same from the time he was familiar with. "What could you possibly want from me? I don't have a lot of credits, if that's what you need."

"No, not credits." Ben felt offended. "And for your information, the Jedi do help others selflessly. It's just that you have an advantage which nobody else has."

"And it is?" Luke asked. This was not going anywhere good, he knew, yet he was so desperate that if the man asked him to dance in front of a Hutt, wearing nothing but a bikini, he would do that.

"Your blood. Somehow, I don't think the Chancellor mistook you for being my pupil, Anakin, who you claim to be your father-" As Ben said that, he heard the boy sigh, but he continued. "...Only because he only saw your silhoutte and mixed you two. No, I ─we, the Council, believe that is because the dark side surrounds the Supreme Chancellor." He took a breath. "It is most likely that he is being controlled by a Dark side user. Which is why we need to rescue him."

Oh boy, Luke thought. If they only knew... How many differences telling them would make? How good the galaxy would be if he only let those several words slip out from his mouth? "Well... Who do you think that person is, then?"

"Now, now. I don't want to fall into quick deductions, young Luke. But if you want to hear, I can tell." He pulled the boy closer. "I think it's Mas Amedda." He looked down to te boy to study his reaction, however as the boy showed no response, he felt the need of explanation. "The man at the Dex's diner yesterday. You know, blue skin. Two horns, top of his head."

As the blond made a gesture to tell him to go on, Ben explained why. "It is very well known to the Jedi that the Sith often shield their connection to the Force. His actions lately didn't go past our very sharp looks. He sticks really close to the Chancellor aswell. He might be controlling his actions, even. Maybe he blinded him so he couldn't think straight when he was near you, and he told his mind to think you as Anakin."

What a theory, the boy thought. Why not just see the more easier solution to their big question, instead of making scenerios worth seeing on holomovies? "Since you don't want my input for this matter... Tell me what you want me do to." Luke answered.

"I need you to spy on the Chancellor. Learn more about him, dig deep inside... Bring us proofs, we'll know if you're lying." Ben emphasized the last sentence. His older self might trust the boy with his life, but he was not the man he will become in 20 years.

"Wow, Ben. Thanks for trusting in me." Luke complained. It was nothing he couldn't pull off. Surely the Chancellor wouldn't be very eager to tell him his secrets, but if he played along... He'll get what he wanted, for sure. Only the time didn't work with him. "Be sure to bring me my fuel for the ship, then we'll have a deal."

Ben cursed inside his head. He totally forgot about the fuel, and cursed again to his older self in the future for building a machine like that. "What kind of fuel does your ship need?"

"Rhydonium ─I think. You said that to me that anything electrical would work."

"Electrical, huh?" Well, Ben could easily ask Dex a favor, and he could contact some smugglers nearby. Then they could get any kind of fuel they want. "Alright. I'll figure something out, don't worry."

"Then it is settled, I'll do it. Just keep my father away from this." Luke said, while shaking hands with Ben. "If he shows up anywhere near me, it won't be a matter of time that I end up on jail or something. I expect anything to happen these days."

"You're right," Ben said to Luke's surprise. "If he would go to see the Chancellor, our chances will be at stake. Besides, it's half possible. We actually chose your father to spy on him in the first place."

"Let me guess," Luke stated. He didn't have a chance to speak to his father, not even once, but as Ben was offering a complete stranger to spy on the galaxy's most secured person, then he was as desperate as Luke was. "He rejected."

"He didn't, actually. Didn't say yes either," The ginger man scratched his hair. "I don't think he'll do as we ask anyway, though. He seemed pretty annoyed when I asked him so. He sees the Chancellor as a friend."

"I couldn't do that to my friend either." Luke understood how it must felt, how a friend you know asks you to lie to your other friend. Truly tragic, and intriguing. Though, it made him happy that he and Anakin shared something, an affection concerning their friends. He didn't know if that was a good thing in a Jedi's life but seeing their connection was... Impressive. "Anyways, I have a meeting in an hour. I'll contact you later."

Ben sensed the boy's excitement even though he was meters away from him right then. Just like his father, he couldn't help but think, same mimics, same worries, same eyes. I just hope he doesn't do the same choices.


	3. III- Meeting the Father

He showed up exactly one hour later after the gates of the Senate building, and the guards there allowed his entrance without further investigation. The halls were really wide, and the roundal shape of the building felt like a maze to Luke. As soon as he found the elevator, he pressed to get on the highest level which he guessed where the Chancellor's office will be at. Fortunately, his guess was right and he found himself at the red covered furnitures and walls, a few sculptures and vases stood to decorate the place in an artsy look.

The Chancellor turned in his chair to face the young boy, with a wide smile on his face. For some reason, it didn't give the boy any relief as it was supposed to. "Ah, I heard your steps in. My guards already gave me information about your arrival, why don't you take a seat?"

Luke couldn't take his eyes off those glasses, it just made everything harder to keep it serious. He sat on the middle one of the three chairs in front of his desk. The Chancellor put his hands on it, and spoke again. "I found your behavior strange, young man. You felt troubled, and in a hurry. Did I hurt you in any way?"

"Oh, no, your Excellancy," Luke said. "Pardon me if I behaved disrespectful." Inside, on the contrary, he felt satisfied. He checked his belt to see if the recording device was still there where he always placed it back at home.

"Good," the Chancellor replied, and stood up from his chair. "Then what is it that troubling you?" Luke raised too, and they both began to wander through the room.

He cleared his throat. This man would know exactly when he would be lying, but he can't just tell him that he was from another time. "I feel... Different. I don't feel like I belong in -"

"The Jedi Council?" His face looked disappointed. "I have suspected much. I don't want you to make judgement considering my opinions. However, my boy, I believe they see the potential in you."

"Well," Luke replied. "Isn't that a good thing?" He took the recording device out of his belt to hold it inside his palm, with smooth moves so the Chancellor wouldn't notice - if that was possible, anyway. It felt like this man had eyes and ears everywhere.

"It certainly is," The Chancellor said, then turning his face to him with a deadly look. "When they don't begin to feel jealous of you." Their pacing around the room slowed down. "I knew from the moment I met you. That you had a great destiny beyond. And now, you must choose."

Luke was shocked, and turned around to face the old man. He didn't think he would open himself this much quickly. "Are you trying to make me join the Dark Side?!"

"Of course not," He replied smiling. "I am only offering you a way of your turning point, to where you'll be more powerful by opening yourself to both ways of the Force. Powerful enough to save everyone. Didn't you tell me about the poor souls you couldn't save on battles because you were slow? Or about the time when you felt frustrated that the Jedi Council took so long to come to a decision, while many worlds died?" He put his hand on Luke's shoulder. "Or for now, about the Jedi, leaving you alone and sending you to a mission, spying on me." Luke's eyes opened wide. "Why didn't they do this by themselves? Because they know. They know you'll be a threat soon. I am willing to help you understand the lure of the Dark Side. Together, we can save Obi-Wan from death."

Obi-Wan? How was he informed about this? Luke was handling himself so hard at the moment, his mind unconsistent after waves of shock after shock. "How do you know about that?!" He watched as the Chancellor threw his black glasses away.

"I know about everything, young boy, including that you are not actually Anakin Skywalker, but his son... The only thing that surprised me was how grown you are." He stroke his chin. "I don't know how they managed so long ago to raise a child like you, but I'm not going to dig that up. My only concern for now is you, young Skywalker."

Luke was sweating, unbeknowst of what he was going to do. "I... I think..." He shook his head. "I have to inform the Jedi Council about this."

The Chancellor laughed, in a creepy way which made Luke shiver. "You can, of course. But remember, if they would kill me, every chance of saving Obi-Wan's life will be in vain. His death is a fixed point in time, unchangable. You must choose." He smiled at him, and walked to his desk to sit on his chair, then closed the door entrance.

He felt a cold hand pressing through his forehead, caressing his hair and comforting him. He tried to open his eyes a little, only to met with a dim light coming from the doorway. "Aunt Beru? Is that you?" He sat up on the bed he noticed he was laying on, and shook his head.

"Ssshh," A woman's voice silenced him. "Everything's going to be alright, don't worry." It sounded like Beru, but Luke wasn't very sure because of his cloudy judgement. He opened his eyes, and saw a silhouette before him.

Scratching his head, and rubbed his eyes, he replied. "My Force," He sighed. "What a horrible nightmare it was. I dreamt I went back in time, and everything was different."

The woman replied him, in a soothing voice. "Take it easy now, you've been asleep for almost 9 standart hours." The boy didn't seem to care.

"It was terrible. I never thought I would loathe anything this much. The place was awful, the speeders were ugly, and I was not on our homestead."

The woman put her hand over his. "Well, you're safe and sound, back where you belong, in good old Coruscant." Alarm bells rang on his mind as soon as he heard the name 'Coruscant'.

"Coruscant?!" He shouted in horror, and watched as the woman pressed the button and the lamps lightened, revealing her face. It was not Aunt Beru, but a completely different lady on an elegant dress. "You're not my Aunt! Who are you?!"

"I'm Padme. Padme Amidala, the Senator of Naboo." She said with pride, but Luke only stared at her, trying to figure out a job of a senator and where was Naboo placed at.

His hands reached to his waist, where his utility belt always hung. "Where's my belt?" When he felt the emptiness over his whole body, he turned to so said senator. "And my clothes?!"

"They're all on that chair," She pointed with her index finger to the chair standing right next to the bed. "They were all so dirty that you couldn't even see their true colours, so I gave them to my handmaidens to clean them up."

Luke was relieved, he didn't have a chance to straighten himself. He had been wandering around with stinky clothes for days, not to mention his filthy body. "Well, um," He tried to talk. "Thank you." He stood up, but covering his body with the blanket, picked up his clothes and was going to put them on.

"I didn't want to tell you this but," Padme said, as kindly as possible. "You might wanna try the bath first." She said while showing him the guest bathroom. He didn't know how to thank her for such welcoming - to a complete stranger. Back in home, no one did a favour for free. She would tell him what she wants from him probably later.

The warm water embraced his body like no one ever could, and he let himself go on that embrace. His back was leaned on the bathtub's side, and he closed his eyes for a moment, thinking. The Chancellor offered him a way of saving Obi-Wan's life, through a quicker way. But what did he want in exchange? And what was his gain from this? The questions filled his mind, and he wanted to feel relaxed. He cleared his mind, and opened his eyes.

Between Luke's reach, there were beauty products staying on the bathroom shelves. He eyed them to find out that they were bath products, one of them was to make bubbles, one of them to give a colour to the water. On Tatooine, you were lucky to have enough water to shower. In here they didn't like the colour of it? This alone made Luke be sure of that Coruscanti were very weird.

Thinking of it, when will he have the chance next time? He picked up the bath bomb, and dropped it. The water turned to a colour of green, and Luke couldn't help but think if that colour pass up to his own body, but luckily nothing happened. With this result, Luke grabbed another bomb and threw it on the water, causing pink to mix with the green colour. Well, this was fascinating.

Interrupting his fun, he heard a knock at the door, followed by a soft voice. "Senator Amidala is waiting you for dinner, Mr."

"Tell her I have to go." Luke said, however, realising that she was gone right after she talked to him. He breathed out to the water and exploded some bubbles, while thinking about his questions earlier. The recording he had when he met with the Chancellor still existed, he could bring them to the Council - it was a solid proof indeed.

* * *

The dinner table had a great view of the Coruscant city, but it was not great in Luke's eyes, even though all he had for a view back home was just the vast desert, it was only just... buildings. Without any creature sounds, without any laughter coming from the children... Without life. But of course, to keep his kindness, Luke didn't even frown. This lady had been serving him for a whole day, and he was going to return it with a complaint?

He straightened his fresh clothes, now white as the sky, almost burning through his eyes while reflecting the Sun's shining. His eyes met with Amidala's, and he smiled. "I... I don't know what to say. Thank you," Luke told the elder lady, who just thanked her handmaiden for bringing the plates to the table. "Although I would like to know how I got here."

Padme passed a plate of fruits to his side, and replied. "I was on my way to meet the Chancellor, and you were passing by when you suddenly fell on the floor. There was no one else and I couldn't leave you there," she said before eating the meat on her fork. "Called one of the guards and then we ended up at a medic. They couldn't find any ID on you - neither did the face scan worked. I decided to take you as my guest for a while. So tell me, who are you?"

Luke gulped, and tried to have a spoon of the hot soup in front of him. "Thank you again for all you did," He said kindly, meaning every word. "But I never knew my parents except for my father's name." A handmaiden handed him a napkin right before the soup dropped from the corner of his mouth.

"Well then," Padme said, looking very excited about finding out who the young boy was. "What is it? We might be able to find his whereabouts."

"It's An-" Luke was interrupted by a man whose voice was coming from the main door, shouting so much that even a smuggler from a outer rim world could hear him. "Honey, I'm home!" He said, and it hit right on Luke's mind, like, something inside him told Luke that this man was Anakin Skywalker, his father, and Luke was just talking to his mother.

Padme raised from her seat and welcomed her husband in an embrace. The man tried to lean on for a kiss but she turned her head down, concerning Anakin. "What's the matter?" He said, but he answered himself when he finally noticed Luke. "You seem deadly familiar."

"That's what everybody says." He laughed, but internally he was screaming. "I have to go." He got up but Padme held him on his arm.

"Where will you go?! You didn't even tell me your father's name," She told him, sounding tired of all this. "I'm trying to help you, dear."

Luke sighed, unable to feel nothing but despair at that moment. Nothing bad could happen if he told her a little. "I was... Spying on the Chancellor. It didn't really go well." He felt Anakin's intense staring on his body, probably heating with fury and ready to kill him. "It wasn't my idea!"

"It was Obi-Wan's, wasn't it?" Anakin spitted, crashing on to the chair. As Padme sent him questioning looks, he explained the situation. "He asked me to do that a couple of days ago. I rejected." She patted his shoulder and he held her hand in his hold.

"I'm sorry," Luke apologized. "I'll leave now. Sorry about the trouble." He got out from the room and ran towards the exit quickly. He was blushing - it always happened whenever he felt ashamed. Now it was only worse, he didn't have a place to hide, didn't have anyone to talk about this... Except...

Could Obi-Wan really be eager to listen to his problems? He did listen to him before, and seemed to believe what he said, so why not now? Where would he be at this time anyway? Judging by the position of the sun Luke guessed it was almost afternoon on Coruscant, and if the Jedi didn't leave for a mission, he would be at the Temple. He hoped so, at least.


End file.
